the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fistress
What started as a typo became a perverse defender of justice. History It's all a collection of speculations. She may or may not idolize Bueno Excellente. She was able to best Full Body Beat Down single highhandedly and is considered a nemesis by them. She's taken up an internship with the /d/ Team since /co/nrad recommended it to her and she had worked with one of their members prior to joining. Meeting Full Body Beat Down Facepunch and his fellow mercenaries Crotch Rocket and Arms Guy are out doing whatever it is they do, either causing a civic disturbance distraction or robbing someplace. As Arms and Rocket are elsewhere, Fistress appears before Face Punch with only one line: :"Evil, bend over!" Face Punch smirks at this, he can't tell if this girl is serious or not, but then she charges at him. He extends his face fist only to connect with her massive right fist in a typical shonnen battle scene. This is a new experience for Face Punch, as he has now been punched in his face. He readies his rapid punching counter attack only to be met punch for punch by Fistress. Face Punch uses his secret weapons: his hands. He grabs Fistress' fist with them during one of their connections. Face Punch's smirk is back, thinking that he has her now only for her to speak her second line: :"FIST KICK!" And with that, one of Fistress' fist shaped pumps connects hard with Face Punch's gut. His hands let go of Fistress' fist and she hits him in his fist neck thing, send him to the ground. At that moment, Arms guy arrives to help his associate, one of his arms is blocked by Fistress' massive fist, the other connects with her chest, but she does not budge as her two fisted fist (chest) plate has stopped it cold. Arms Guy grabs Face Punch to put some distance between him and the super heroine. Crotch Rocket arrives, he sees Fistress, she sees him, she takes out one of her cans of lube and applies it to her large fist gauntlet clad arm, staring them down, silently, conviction in her eyes. Crotch Rocket can feel the blood draining from his face and whatever he has in place of an anus starting to clench. This job isn't worth it. He signals Arms that they're making a break for it and fly off on his rocket with Face Punch wondering what just happened. Powers All things fist related are her forte. The full nature of how she uses her fist and that lube are left up to the imagination as /co/ is a blue board and cannot actually show her using her special talents. This is ultimately what led to talks about giving her a trial run with the /d/ Team to see if she can use her gifts more freely while working with them. Gallery 1345615919155.png 1349720778166.png|Teaming up with FormFatale (Faye) of /d/ 1356498959551.png 1353647044333.jpg 1374535989842.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Stories